scratchpadfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
論文研究
=網站= 一些用來查paper的網站: 文獻：http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/sites/entrez?db=pubmed 專利：http://www.wipo.int/pctdb/en/ 引用：http://www.scopus.com/scopus/home.url =Latex 論文研究工具集= 這篇文章大略匯集了一些平常撰寫研究論文常用的 latex 工具，絕大部分是免費的 (裡面有些軟體會包含 mac 版本。) 撰寫論文 (Paper) *Texlive 2007/2008 @ 2007, ftp://tug.org/historic/systems/texlive/2007/ @ 2008, http://ctan.cdpa.nsysu.edu.tw/systems/texlive/Images/ *MacTex (蘋果電腦上面使用) @ http://www.tug.org/mactex/ *編輯器 @ Texmaker http://www.xm1math.net/texmaker/ 這個編輯器的好處是支援 utf8 編碼與內容中文輸入。若是有需要撰寫中文 文件的話，我個人會選擇這個來使用。 @ LaTeX Editor (LEd) http://www.latexeditor.org/ 一般來說，我們的英文程度都沒有哪麼好，三不五時拼錯字是相當正常的一 件事情。這個編輯器最大的好處就是有 check as you type (隨打即檢查) 的功能，不過缺點就是內容不能輸入中文，通常我都是撰寫英文論文的時候 會用這個編輯器。 @ TeXShop (蘋果電腦上使用) http://www.uoregon.edu/~koch/texshop/ 這個編輯器算是集大成了，既有拼字檢查，也支援中文輸入與 utf8 編碼。 只可惜是蘋果電腦上的軟體，windows 作業系統的使用者沒辦法使用。 *文獻管理 @ JabRef http://jabref.sourceforge.net/ *PDF 工具 @ BullzipPDFPrinter http://www.bullzip.com/products/pdf/info.php 大部分的 pdf 轉檔程式，其實底層還是去呼叫 ghostscript 這個程式，可 以把它們想成 gs 的 GUI 程式，我個人習慣用這個免費PDF轉檔軟體。 @ Free PDF Tools http://www.pdfill.com/pdf_tools_free.html 免費的PDF工具集，論文要加上浮水印或是合併什麼授權頁面之類的，靠它 就對了。 @ pstoedit http://www.pstoedit.net/pstoedit 免費PDF/PS/EPS 轉 WMF/EMF的軟體。 @ pdf 轉圖片 這部份我都是透過 gs 來進行轉檔，因為可以開啟 anti-alias 選項，出來的 圖片比較精美。 Ghostscript, http://pages.cs.wisc.edu/~ghost/ @ 更改 pdf 資訊 通常我們很少在管 pdf 的這部份，不過若是想要加入 pdf 資訊的話，我都是 用 ExifTool 來辦到。 http://www.sno.phy.queensu.ca/~phil/exiftool/ 由於 Windows 作業系統的編碼方式我們多半都是選擇 big5，若直接在命令 提示字元下打上上面的命令，其結果似乎會是亂碼。 折衷方案是另外撰寫一個參數檔 (e.g. exiftool.arg)，內容如下，格式為 utf-8。 -author=作者 -subject=主題 -title=中文題目 有空格也行 -keywords=關鍵字 之後使用： exiftool -@ exiftool.arg your.pdf 這樣就可以成功輸入中文字串了。 *Latex equation + Microsoft Word @ TeXsword http://sourceforge.net/projects/texsword 這個免費工具可以讓你在 word 當中插入 latex 公式。還有另一個商業軟體 是 Aurora，要價大概台幣千元出頭，我沒用過，不知道功能是否強大很多。 圖表 (Figure/Table) *畫圖工具 撰寫論文的時候，若想要讓圖形看起來比較好看，很重要的一點，就是記住要 使用「向量圖」。凡舉流程圖之類的說明，記得最後要儲存成為這種類型的檔 案。最好的格式當然是 pdf 檔案，不過若是想給 office 軟體使用，可以把圖 片弄成 emf 格式。 一般來說，我畫圖都是用 Powerpoint 來畫，有些需要說明的圖案，我會去線 上藝廊抓取。最後我會輸出成為 pdf 檔案，再用 pdfcrop 裁邊。 Office Clip Art, http://office.microsoft.com/clipart/ *表格工具 @ Latable, http://www.ctan.org/tex-archive/nonfree/support/latable/ Latex 當中，想要輸入表格，其實相當不容易，在這邊有一個輔助工具可以 協助輸入表格，不過其他表格樣式設定，還是要自己來就是了。 @ pdf cropper http://blog.rubypdf.com/downloads/ 畫出來的圖片輸出成為 pdf 的時候，有時候難免留白，到時候 latex 引用 的時候，會很難排版。利用這工具，可以輕易的把白邊切除掉。 pdfcropper old.pdf new.pdf teTeX 3.x 以上的版本有內建 pdfcrop，效果跟這個一樣。 *製作論文縮圖 有些人把自己的論文弄成網頁的話，會附上論文縮圖。這部份我習慣使用 ImageMagick 來製作。 ImageMagick, http://www.imagemagick.org/ 安裝好之後，輸入下列指令，就可以製作縮圖了 (前提當然是你先把 pdf 轉成 png 之類的圖檔)。其中參數改變一下，大概就會知道有何效果了。 報告 (Presentation) *Latex equation + Microsoft Powerpoint 這邊收集一些想要在微軟 Powerpoint 上面輸入 latex 公式的程式套件，我 個人剛開始是習慣使用 TexPoint，不過自從他要收費之後，我就投向 IguanaTex 的懷抱了。 @ TexPoint http://texpoint.necula.org/ 最元老的工具程式。2.0.3 之前的版本（約 2006 年初）是免費的，至於為 什麼現在變成要收錢，據說是因為作者度爛當初他 open source，卻沒有人 要去維護，只知道要寫信給他，叫他做 bug-fixed。 2.0.3 下載, http://www.box.net/shared/9useb2ah39 @ IguanaTex http://www.technion.ac.il/~zvikabh/software/iguanatex/ 跟 TexPoint 功能其實沒差多少，而且可以使用 latex 的 color 套件（在 TexPoint 2.0.3 上面似乎有 bug）。缺點是它沒辦法像 TexPoint 那樣，自 訂一個常用的 equation template（解決方案是，我先手動新增第一個，之 後的數學式子，我都是複製貼上第一個去做編輯）。安裝完畢之後，照著資 料夾裡面的說明安裝就可以了。要特別注意的是，裡面換行要用 shift + enter。 @ MyTexPoint http://thd.pnpi.spb.ru/~gromov/mytexpoint.html 這個程式我一直都跑不起來，我猜測的原因是他把一開始程式偵測的路徑寫死 了，網頁當中有提到，需要 MiKTex 和 GS，我本身 latex 系統使用的是 texlive，路徑不大一樣。 @ TeX4PPT http://users.ecs.soton.ac.uk/srg/softwaretools/presentation/TeX4PPT/ 據說這程式會有字型嵌入的問題，不過我沒用過就是了。 @ Latex2PPT http://www.cse.yorku.ca/~jeff/notes/latex2ppt/ @ LaTeXiT (蘋果電腦上使用) http://ktd.club.fr/programmation/latexit_en.php *KeyJnote http://mirror.optus.net/sourceforge/k/ke/keyjnote/ 千辛萬苦弄好投影片之後，若是你想要幫 pdf 投影片增加效果，可以透過這個 程式來幫忙。 keyjnote.exe yourslide.pdf 下一頁：滑鼠左鍵/Page Down/空白鍵 上一頁：滑鼠右鍵/Page Up/Backspace 離開：Esc/q 重點標示：按下 enter 來做切換。此時投影片會變暗，滑鼠所在位置會有個光 圈，光圈大小可以透過 +/- 來控制。 另一種標記方式是用滑鼠左鍵來畫上重點，取消則是在標記重點上按下右鍵。 Q & A 時間的時候，若是想要快速跳到某張投影片，可以按下 Tab，會有縮圖 圖示產生。第一次當然會花一些時間，不過之後就會被快取住了。 其他 (Miscellaneous) *論文範本 這邊我根據我的研究領域所收集到的常用 latex 範本，通常著名的國外出版社， 一定都會提供 latex template 來讓作者套用。 @ 元智大學論文格式的 LaTeX 格式檔 http://g5dual.eed.yzu.edu.tw/~lab/latex/latex_note.html @ zhreport http://www.box.net/shared/6gnytqzta6 這是我以前自己弄的簡單範本，最主要的部份是把章節目錄通通用中文字去 表示。不過因為是我閒暇之餘亂弄的，裡面資訊亂七八糟，若不嫌棄的話， 大家可以拿去用，依照自己需要改一下就好。 @ CVGIP http://cvgip2008.ntou.edu.tw/user/submission.php CVGIP 是國內電腦視覺、影像處理等相關研究的大型研討會，今年開始終於 提供 latex 範本了。 Mirror, http://www.box.net/shared/0l8uv1rzdo @ IEEE http://www.ieee.org/web/publications/authors/transjnl/ @ Elsevier http://www.elsevier.com/latex @ LNCS http://www.springer.com/computer/lncs?SGWID=0-164-7-72376-0 *影片製作 有些人的研究會特別製作一個展示影片來做說明，當然，對於這種影片我個人 還是會覺得使用商業軟體製作是比較好的，至少在操作介面上不用搞得很複雜 。不過有些時候我們沒有那麼多錢，因此，免費的工具還是要稍微知道一些些。 @ AviSynth http://avisynth.org/mediawiki/Main_Page 組合研究影片的工具。投稿好一點的期刊論文，或是研討會，都會有個 supplement 可讓你上傳，多半都是上傳「比較結果影片」之類的東西。我的 結果影片都是用這個合成出來的，這邊有個很實用的教學網站 AviSynth Codebook 可參考。 AviSynth Codebook, http://www.fauskes.net/nb/avisynth/ =如何使用搭配詞輔助英文論文寫作= 預知詳細內容請參考下面網站： http://www.cavesbooks.com.tw/e_magazine/e_magazine_article.aspx?language1=0&sn=303 以下為簡略介紹： 搭配詞詞典和專書 *《英語搭配大辭典》（2006），北京：外語教學與研究。 *《英語搭配大詞典》（1997），台北：中央。 *《實用英語詞語搭配辭典》（1995），香港：朗文。 *《當代英語搭配辭典》（1994），台北:建宏。 *《英文研究論文寫作:搭配詞指引》（2008），台北：眾文。 *Benson, M., Benson, E., & Ilson, R. (2007). The BBI dictionary of English word combinations. 台北:書林.。 *Hill, J., & Lewis, M. (Eds.). (2005). LTP dictionary of selected collocations. Hove, UK: Language Teaching Publications.. *Oxford collocations Dictionary for students of English. (2002). Oxford: Oxford University Press. 搭配詞教材教法和研究專書 *Hoey, M. (2005). Lexical priming: a new theory of words and language. Oxon, UK: Routledge. *Lewis, M. (Ed.). (2000). Teaching collocation: further development in the lexical approach. Hove, UK: Language Teaching Publications. *Lewis, M. (2002). The lexical approach. Boston: Thomson Heinle. *Lewis, M. (2002). Implementing the lexical approach. Boston: Thomson Heinle. *McCarthy, M., & O'Dell, F. (2005). English collocations in use. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Nattinger, J. R., & DeCarrico, J. S. (1992). Lexical phrases and language teaching. Oxford: Oxford University Press. *Sinclair, J. (1991). Corpus, concordance, collocation. Oxford: Oxford University Press. *Wills, D. (1990). The lexical syllabus: a new approach to language teaching. London: Collins ELT. *Wills, D. (2004). Rules, patterns and words: grammar and lexis in English language teaching. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Woolard, G. (2004). Key words for fluency. London: Thomson Heinle. 具搭配詞功能的線上檢索語料庫 *Web Concordancerhttp://www.edict.com.hk/concordance/ *NTNU CCRShttp://140.122.83.246/cwb/ *TANGOhttp://candle.cs.nthu.edu.tw/collocation/webform2.aspx?funcID=9 *TOTALrecallhttp://candle.cs.nthu.edu.tw/totalrecall/totalrecall/totalrecall.aspx?funcID=1 *NTU Collocationhttp://140.112.185.31/~haoji/cgi-bin/work17_search_collection_final.pl *NTU Word Searchhttp://140.112.185.31/~haoji/cgi-bin/work17_search_word_final.pl category:資訊銀行 category:資訊銀行 category:資訊銀行 category:資訊銀行